Sogno
by CharlieStrife
Summary: Songfic. Un hombre consumido por la oscuridad en la noche antes de su misión más grande. Los sentimientos más ocultos tienden a salir en noches como esa.... Sasuke X Sakura.


Hola a todos, ya tiene rato que no me paso por aqui (Y no, no he dejado muerto el fic de Sasuke odia a Kami), es solo que el trabajo estorba mucho en esto de la escritura de fanfics.

Pero hoy la musa vino un rato y les dejo este pequeño songfic de capítulo unico. La canción es de Andrea Bocceli, y se llama _Por ti Volaré_

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Sogno**

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-

-Buenas noches-

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su cuarto.-Al fin se fueron-, pensó. Karin y Jugo se retiraron a dormir. Suigetsu estaba haciendo guardia afuera. Era una noche completamente despejada y la luna casi llena se asomaba entre las montañas. Mañana tenían una misión encomendada por Tobi. El Uchiha presentía que podría ser su última noche. Después de todo había una razón por la cual esos 5 hombres poseían el status de "kage".

Hoy no tenía ganas de pensar en estrategia, ni mucho menos en su hermano Itachi. Estaba algo melancólico. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se asomó por la pequeña ventana del cuarto. Como buen ninja podía reprimir sus instintos naturales y sus sentimientos no útiles, pudiendo destilar su ira y su tristeza a placer para fortalecerse y acabar con sus oponentes. Pero a veces, en noches como esta, esos sentimientos reprendidos solían aparecer.

Sasuke se quitó la ropa, quedándose en calzoncillos nada más. Su cuerpo endurecido por la lucha brillaba a la luz de la luna. Se sentó en la cama y dejó el vaso vacío en la cómoda. Su mente divagando lejos del Uchiha, lejos de la frontera donde estaba, más allá de las montañas. En el País del Fuego. En Konoha.

_Cuando vivo solo_

_sueño un horizonte_

_falto de palabras_

Sasuke se acostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Se imaginaba en Konoha, o mejor dicho, las ruinas de lo que fue su antigua ciudad. Había escombros por todos lados. Ninjas trabajando incansablemente por restaurar la ciudad completa, pequeñas casas, chozas y tiendas de acampar erigidas sobre las partes libres de destrozos. El no imaginaba el dolor que había causado Pain (porque después de todo el afecto que sentía por Konoha había muerto hace ya demasiado tiempo).

_En la sombra y entre luces_

_todo es negro para mi mirada_

_Si tú no estás junto a mi...aquí_

Era de noche en Konoha también y la persona que ocupaba los pensamientos del Uchiha estaba sola. Acostada en un pequeño cuarto también. Su tez pálida y cabello rosa brillando con la luz blanca y tenue del exterior, su vestimenta roja y negro aun puesta en ella. Sasuke se imaginaba su cara de sorpresa al verlo a él parado en la puerta. Al ver que no era un sueño. Al ver que el niño que un día perdió había vuelto hecho un hombre. Había vuelto por ella.

_Tu_

_en tu mundo_

_separado del mío por un abismo._

Sakura corría a sus brazos abiertos. Sakura cerraba esos ojos verdes que el nunca admitiría que en noches como hoy extrañaba ver. Esa mirada profunda demostrando las noches de anhelo que ella ha pasado desde su huída. La calidez de sus labios brillantes que ahora lo besaban apasionadamente. Esas sensaciones llenaban al Uchiha de gozo. El fuego extinguido a base de maldad renacía por dentro. Lo llenaba de golpe. Lo consumía por completo. Extrañaba estar en casa. Extrañaba a su Sakura.

_Oye_

_llámame_

_yo volaré_

_a tu mundo lejano_

La ropa no tardó en volar. El calor que consume al Uchiha lo hizo arrancarla de golpe. Sakura respondió de la misma manera. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que reprimió sus deseos de mujer. Tanto que se le hacía una eternidad. Pero ahora tenía a Sasuke. A SU Sasuke ahí, y no lo dejaría escapar. Los suspiros de Sakura no hacían más que avivar la llama que ardía dentro de Sasuke.

_Por ti volaré_

_espera_

_que llegaré_

Sakura estaba tendida en su cama. Sasuke besaba su blanco pecho. Descubriendo cada rincón de su amada pelirosa. Estaba ansioso por poseerla, por gozar de su bella kunoichí. Besaba un pezón y hacía saltar a Sakura cuando el otro recibía una cálida lamida. Las manos de Sakura se asían a la cadera del Uchiha, sus labios se aferraban a los hombros de Sasuke a la menor oportunidad. La sensación era indescriptible para Sasuke. Su instinto animal había hecho que dejara de pensar y solo sintiera. Ese instinto lo guiaba a besar las caderas de su amada, a terminar de desnudarla y morder cada rincón sensible de su mujer. A guiar las manos de ella a la parte más caliente de su anatomía.

_mi fin de trayecto eres tu_

_para vivirlo los dos._

Sakura gritó al sentir a Sasuke entrar al fin. La carne le quemaba y nervios que ella nunca había pensado tener acababan de estallar. La sensación fue tan intensa que se aferró con las uñas a la espalda de Sasuke. Él ya no pensaba, los gemidos de Sakura eran su única guía. El movimiento era natural, su propio cuerpo se lo dictaba. La cara de dolor de Sakura se volvió placer y Sasuke comenzó a moverse más intensamente. La fricción de su cuerpo con el de ella hacía que el calor se concentrara dentro de él.

_Por ti volaré_

_por cielos y mares_

_hasta tu amor_

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa hermosa sensación que su amante le causaba dentro de ella. Cambiando de posiciones y alternando los movimientos se dejaron llevar hasta que Sasuke ya no pudo más. El calor dentro de él estalló al fin y su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse violentamente. Sakura sintió como Sasuke explotaba dentro de ella y su propio calor se disparó inmediatamente, llenando cada célula de su cuerpo de placer.

_abriendo los ojos por fin_

_contigo yo viviré…._

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Su mente había vuelto de golpe. Estaba sudando. No solo eso, estaba temblando. –Eso…¿fue real?-. La respuesta era obvia pero el tremendo orgasmo que aun recorría su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. Sasuke respiró hondo y dentro de poco recuperó la calma. El Sasuke Uchiha frío y consumido por la oscuridad volvió a tomar el control. Mañana podría morir, pero no sin que él hiciera todo lo posible por lograr su objetivo de justicia y venganza.

Pero un segundo antes de que se olvidara de este penoso incidente, pensó en Konoha, pensó en Sakura. Pensó en aquella vida que el destino le arrancó cuando era un niño. Pensó en ese instante de placer que un sueño le devolvió y que quizás nunca en la vida tendría la experiencia de vivir. Y así se fue.

_Volaré……_

_FIN_

* * *

Los reviews son muy bienvenidos


End file.
